Dude is Hermione!
by icyalicev
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with a new Identity as Marcus Rider because she wanted more excitement in her life. But now they have to do a plays and she is falling in love with her former enemy as a guy. Love in the wrong places! Chapter 6 out now!
1. Mrs Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

The sky was raining as I sat in the park crying my heart out.

I was crying because of my parents, John and Jean Granger. I know what you're thinking, they are dead but they aren't, like I wanted.

But they were divorced and when I tried to transfer their memories back, they called security on me. They escorted me out the building and even took a photo of me and saying I was never allowed back in there.

Now, I sit here in Australia, alone crying my eyes out.

I wish Harry and my boyfriend Ron was here but I made them promise not to come find me until I help my parents. I even took a year off of Hogwarts. Now how can I go back to my friends like this?

I continued crying as the rain came down harder but then I felt nothing on my head.

"Miss Granger?" a woman's voice said as I looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy looking down at me an umbrella covering my head.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I questioned the woman in front of me who nodded as I cried harder.

It's bad enough I'm crying in the rain, I bet this woman will just rub it in my face.

But what shocked me was she wrapped her shawl around me and grabbed my hand and apparated me into a hotel room.

"You want anything to drink?" she said taking off her jacket before gracefully setting it down on a chair.

I didn't say anything instead I stared at her.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite." She said smirking a lot like her son but it warmed me up a little.

"Um…Hot Chocolate would be fine, please." I said to her as she grinned and took hold of the hotel phone.

"Yes, please send up 2 cups of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please. Yes bring it to room 604." She said before walking toward me and told me to sit down.

"My dear, you must be freezing! I have some clothes and you're about my size." She said and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a blouse and a skirt and threw it toward me and shoved me into the bathroom.

I gasped to see a pure white bathroom with a giant pool- sized tub. It was already filled with water. I slowly slipped off my wet clothes and jumped into the tub. It was very warm as I swam up and down.

When I finally got out I heard the door of the hotel room open. The Hot chocolate must be here. I thought and got dressed and walked outside.

As soon as I walked out the door a man grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"Why is she doing here?" A blonde man said as I looked clearly to see Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, this poor girl was out on the street crying her eyes out and we owe her friends and her out lives not to mention even Draco's life." Narcissa said as her husband's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger for being so rude to you but can you explain why you were crying?" he asked as I sat near Narcissa in case he acts up again.

"Well before the war I erased my parent's memories in order to keep them safe but now I tried to return their memories back but they kicked me out of their office and called me crazy." I said before crying my heart out as Narcissa hugged me.

"Please stop crying dear, I'm afraid my husband may start crying also." Narcissa said as I giggled and looked up to see Lucius glaring at his wife.

"There is only two things he is afraid of, 1 is the Dark Lord and 2 is a woman's tears." She said laughing as her husband blushed.

"Well, Miss Granger it seem you have nowhere to go and we do have room in our manor, so would like to move in with us?" he said as Narcissa screamed in delight before tackling her husband and thanking him.

"Get off of me woman, we are in front of someone!" he yelled half-hearting blushing red as his wife got off of him.

"But what about your son, he doesn't like me." I whispered as the two looked at each other.

"Well, what if you come back with us to England, not as Hermione but a boy." She suggested as my mouth dropped.

"Yes, Cissa, your right, if she does than Draco wouldn't feel awkward about having a girl around the manor and she can also go back to Hogwarts and not have to worry about her friends like Potter." Lucius said as I breathe in a lot of air.

"I don't know…" I said, I didn't want to be caught but I don't want to stay in Australia forever.

"Come on, dear haven't you ever wanted some excitement in your life?" Narcissa said as I nodded. After Voldemort was destroyed I haven't had a sense of adventure that gets my blood pumping in my veins like I used to.

"Oh Alright, you got me at excitement." I said as she screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God we have to buy you clothes and I always wanted to take Draco shopping but now I can take you!" she said and dragged me up from the bed and turned to Lucius.

"Honey, you stay here while I go and transform Hermione. Also I need you to think of a excuse to cover for her as a guy when we go back to London and see Draco off before school starts." She said quickly and pulled me out the door before Lucius could argue with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she took out a ring and tapped it with her wand and it glowed blue.

"Hair Salon to give you a pixie cut and then to the wizard shopping mall!" she said as I reached for the ring the same time as she did.

Then I felt a tug on my navel as the world around spun in to a blur.

Then I saw myself in a big hair salon.

"Maria!" Narcissa said to an older Hispanic witch who came running and air-kissed Narcissa's cheek.

"Cissa, Darling, How may I help you." She asked.

"Oh, Hermione here decided that she wants a pixie cut." She said as she ran her and through my curly locks.

"Oh really? Come here than sit on this chair." She said as I sat down and soon she held her wand and began to cut my hair magically. After a half an hour, she spun my chair around and in the mirror I saw myself with a pixie-cut. I actually looked like a pixie!

[A/N: Imagine how Emma Watson looks like now]

"This is amazing!" I screamed jumping up and down as Maria and Narcissa smiled at me.

"Here 15 gallons Maria and thank you for the beautiful work." Narcissa said and handed her the coins before grabbing me and apparated me into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

"Ok Hermione you wait here while I pick out some Madam Malkin's best robes." She said but I stopped her before she could walk away.

"Can I also get some muggle clothes too, if she has them here?" I asked as she nodded with understanding.

"They have some and stay in this room until I get back or else someone will see you before the time are right." She said as she ran out.

I sat down but then I heard some noises coming outside so I grabbed Narcissa's cloak and covered my face with the hood and snuck out of the dressing room to see Narcissa staring blankly at Ron, my boyfriend who was yelling at her. So I snuck closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"How dare you show your death eater face here, you are a bloody bitch, you should have gone to Azkaban!" he said yelling at her as I saw her eyes clouded with tears.

I had enough of his attitude toward her, my friend.

I clutched the hood of my cloak tighter before walking out of my hiding place.

"How dare you speak to her like that? Avis!" I screamed as a flock of birds attacked Ron like it did in 6th year, when he was dating Lavender.

He soon ran out of the shop screaming on the top of his lungs as I walked toward Narcissa and helped her pick up the clothes that Ron had knocked out of her hands.

"Thank you, he is the only person who haven't forgiven my family, even after my husband saved his brother Fred." She said sadly.

"It's okay, he is a idiot." I said as I carried the clothes into the changing room and changed into them.

In the end we brought enough of clothes for me to last the year but Narcissa tried to sneak a dress or two in the pile. But I caught her and put the dresses away.

Now we were going back to the hotel in Australia to figure how we are going to explain my sudden appearance to Draco and Dumbledore…

This is going to be a long school year…

To Be Continuing….

**[IMPORTANT A/N: Hi EVERYONE YOU MAY KNOW ME FROM MY LAST STORY ****MASKED LOVE**** AND I HOPE I GET AS MUCH WONDERFUL READER LIKE I DID. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS NEW STORY OF MINE. **

**REVIEW….**


	2. Hermione to Marcus

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter but I wish I did.**

_**Last Time on Dude is Hermione...**_

_**He soon ran out of the shop screaming on the top of his lungs as I walked toward Narcissa and helped her pick up the clothes that Ron had knocked out of her hands.**_

"_**Thank you, he is the only person who hasn't forgiven my family, even after my husband saved his brother Fred." She said sadly.**_

"_**It's okay, he is an idiot." I said as I carried the clothes into the changing room and changed into them.**_

_**In the end we brought enough of clothes for me to last the year but Narcissa tried to sneak a dress or two in the pile. But I caught her and put the dresses away.**_

_**Now we were going back to the hotel in Australia to figure how we are going to explain my sudden appearance to Draco and Dumbledore…**_

_**This is going to be a long school year…**_

_**Now back to the story…**_

**Hermione P.O.V**

Narcissa had port keyed us back to her hotel room and when we got there we saw Lucius talking to none other than Albus Dumbledore who seem to be deep in thought.

"Headmaster?" I asked as they turned and he gave me a slight smile and a nod.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind but I told Albus, here your dilemma." Lucius said smoothly as he eyed my hair cut.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I understand your problem and I'm willing to admit you as a new student.

But please tell me who you are going to be?" Dumbledore asked as I wrinkled my brow in confusion before I realized he was asking what my new Identity is going to be.

"I have no idea." I said before Narcissa picked up on my discomfort.

"I have the perfect name, Marcus Rider." She said as I looked at her.

"Why not, I mean you're a muggle born, and Marcus has a nice ring to it." She said as I nodded in defeat of her logic.

"Ok you will be sorted next week with the first years, but on one condition, I will only re admit you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is that you must participate in all our school events and no exception or I will expose you and you will be remove out of school." He said seriously that I couldn't help but feel threaten a little.

"I swear I will participate in all school events." I said to him as he nodded before walking out of the room.

"That was weird..." Narcissa said as Lucius looked outside the window.

"Yeah it was…." He said pretending to be normal but I knew better.

"You know something don't you." I said to him but he shrugged and I decide not to press on the case so I turned to Narcissa.

"We still need to transform me before we go back to your manor." I said to her as she widens her eyes like she forgot something.

"Lucius, I'm sorry honey but get out!" she screamed as he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because Hermione needs to change before we go back to London, tomorrow." She said as he practically ran out the room giving us some privacy.

"Ok Hermione sit down there, in front of the mirror." She said as I sat down and she took out her wand.

"Ok let's see what color hair should we do." She said as she whispered a glamour spell.

Then my hair turned red, I screamed because I looked hideous. Then she changed it to black and I screamed louder because I looked worse.

"Ok let's try golden brown or dirty blonde." She said sighing and rubbing her ears.

Then as she casted the spell and when I looked in the mirror, I like the way I looked. I made me look more mature.

"This is perfect." I said happily.

"Thank God, I was getting tired of your screaming, you have to stop doing that once you're a guy." She said as I nodded.

"Ok we have to trim your eyebrows a little bit and darken you skin color because it's too pale." she said as she did that and I looked a little a guy pixie.

[A/N: Here is how I think "Marcus would have looked like: /2010/08/funny-celebrity-pictures-emma-watson-new-haircut/ ]

"Ok now with the clothes. Try this black t- shirt under this green hoodie with this pair of black skinny jeans." She said as I walked into the bathroom and put on the clothes and when I walked out, she gasped.

"You look so adorable!" she said as I frown.

"Even as a girl, that sounds sickening." I said as she laughed her musical laugh.

"One thing is missing for you guy body." She said eyeing me.

"What?" I said confused but then I saw her looking at my pants then I realized it.

"Here put this sock in your underwear." She said as I blushed pink.

I grabbed it and stuff it down my pant and also bind my chest with a thick fabric then when I looked in the mirror, I gasped because I looked like a guy.

But my happiness was short lived when the door busted open and when I turned around, I saw Draco Malfoy who was looking angry. Right behind him was Lucius who was panting.

"Mum, who is this?" he said staring at me with his grey piercing eyes.

"I'm- Marcus Rider." I said scared as he stepped closer to my direction before looking at his mum.

"I heard from Blaise that Weasley insulted you in Madam Malkin's Shop. Why had you not alerted me so I could go kill him." He said as his eyes soften.

"Weasley did what!" Lucius roared.

If you thought Lucius looked scary, try having Draco and him both looking angry. It was a sight to behold. Then Draco turned to me.

"Who are you suppose to be Marcus Rider?" he said stepping in front of me.

"He is son of a friend of mine who passed away and wanted me to raise Marcus until he is old enough to get a job." Narcissa said stepping between us.

"Fine but if he even tell anyone at school about living in the Manor, I won't hesitate to raise my wand." He said darkly as I snorted as Lucius looked at me eyebrow raised.

"Wow same old Draco Malfoy." I said laughing but then I felt myself hitting the wall and a wand at my throat.

"How do you know me?" he said as the wand was beginning to stop me from taking in oxygen.

"My— cousin told— me about— you, she goes— to Hogwarts." I said as he removed his wand as I took in a big breath before Narcissa ran to me.

"I'm fine." I said dryly.

She helped me up as I looked to see Malfoy before gasping.

Malfoy was wearing a tight black turtleneck with black trousers that made is skin glow.

"Dear, are you ok?" Narcissa said smirking.

"Yeah, Mrs. Malfoy, I think I will stay at Hogwarts before the school start instead of the Manor because I don't think I can go in there." I said as she raised her eyebrow in question as I turned my back toward Malfoy and Lucius and showed her my arm that Bellatrix decided to mark.

Mudblood…

She gasped as I looked at her pleading with her with my eyes.

"I'm sorry dear." She said hugging me crying.

Then she was pulled out of my arms as Malfoy looked at me furious.

"What did you show my mum!" he yelled as I gulped.

Then without permission he grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeves hurting my arm. Man was he strong. Then he paused as he saw my "tattoo" he looked in my eyes for a moment before turning to his mum.

"We are going back to London, now." He said as his mom tried to protest.

"Honey, there are reporters outside it seems like your interaction with Weasley's son is known to the press. Now they want to see you for an interview and we don't want people to know about Marcus." Lucius said as Narcissa nodded.

"How are we getting back? The port key is now closed and the press probably placed an Anti-Apparation Spell around the hotel." Narcissa questioned.

"We are using brooms. You ride with father and Marcus as much as I hate to must ride with me and Winnie will bring our stuff back to the Manor first." He said as a House elf with green robes pop in front of me and took all the bags and suitcases before popping out. Then Draco took out a miniature out of his pocket and whispered an enlarging spell as it grew into a full size. It was the Nimbus 2001. Then Lucius took the snake head from his staff and placed it in his robes because it was his wand as the rest of his staff grew into a broom.

But before I comment on it Draco got on his broom and pulled me on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Lucius did the same with Narcissa and he took off and flew out the window as Draco did the same, I screamed as he gave me a questioning glare.

Then we flew out the window as I grasped his waist tighter. I mean I had flown before and I loved it but I never flew behind someone before so this was frightening. I know what you thinking, Hermione Granger loves flying since when and where? Well to be honest it wasn't until I flown on a Thestral in 5th year when we were flying to the Ministry. Ever since that day I loved flying but I don't fly in front of Harry or Ron because they would make me play quidditch but I didn't know how to play back then but now I do but they don't offer to let me play anymore so I fly at night when no one is watching.

Soon we were flying over the ocean and the sun was beginning to fall.

I yawned a little bit because I haven't slept since 2 days ago due to my excitement of finding my parents but they were gone.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried not to cry.

Then soon I felt myself falling in a deep sleep as I leaned my head on Malfoy's back and fell asleep.

**Draco's P.O.V **

I felt Rider fall asleep on my back as the sun fell and we were about 1hour from the Manor.

I saw Mum was asleep also as I flew closer to them.

"Hi father, how is mum doing?" I asked as he smiled weakly.

"Well she has been depressed after war because most of her friends are in Azkaban. But ever since she found Marcus today, she took him shopping and I heard from her that he help her with that Weasley's son today by sending a flock of birds at him. I haven't seen her so happy before for 10 years." Father said as he looked at my mum's sleeping form.

"Well what is so good about Marcus anyway?" I questioned not hiding the jealously in my voice.

"Well he brings out the mother instinct in her, I mean his mum and father disowned him and your mum found him crying at the park as much as he would argue with that but Draco, give him a chance." My father said as I frowned.

"I will try for Mum but don't expect me to be his best mate." I said.

"That is okay my son." He said as I noticed Rider's hand was beginning to slip from my waist.

I sighed and reluctantly grabbed his hand but then I realized something, his hand were so smooth and small like a girl. I rolled my eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. But I froze up as he snuggles into my back but I ignored it as I gripped my broom and continued to fly.

But when I turned to my father I saw him smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him as he smiled wider, it was beginning to scare me.

"Oh Nothing!" he said as he flew faster than me.

To Be Continuing….

**[A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS! ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**tfobmv18****: ****I absolutely love it. I don't understand how if Narcissa can easily apparate to London, why she has to stay in a hotel in Australia. Just curious is all. I so can't wait to see what'll happen next. Keep up the good work.**

**Answer: It's because The Malfoy wants to get away from everything and relax before going back to London so Draco could go to school. Also Narcissa didn't apparate to London; she turned her ring into a port key.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Nightmares and Photos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**[A/N: When its Draco's P.O.V or anyone else's P.O.V. Hermione will be referred as Marcus. So try not to be confuse ;)] **

**Recap:**

_**I sighed and reluctantly grabbed his hand but then I realized something, his hand were so smooth and small like a girl. I rolled my eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. But I froze up as he snuggles into my back but I ignored it as I gripped my broom and continued to fly. **_

_**But when I turned to my father I saw him smirking at me.**_

"_**What?" I asked him as he smiled wider, it was beginning to scare me.**_

"_**Oh Nothing!" he said as he flew faster than me.**_

**Now back to the story…**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I was being lead into a very dark room by Greyback as he sniffed me before licking his lips.

He wanted to kill and turn me, I knew it. Soon we enter the drawing room of the Manor. I looked up to see Bellatrix cackling and I saw Malfoy and Narcissa on the other side of the room. They looked conflicted, especially Malfoy who was looked confused.

I heard Bellatrix order Malfoy to identify us but he seemed reluctant to do it as I looked up, my eyes renewed with hope but it quickly died as Harry and Ron was led away. This is bad and I knew Bellatrix was up to something.

"Now Mudblood, tell me where did you get this sword?" she asked as I shook my head refusing to answer her as she raised her wand.

"Maybe this will change your mind? Crucio!" She screamed as pain shot through my body. I let out an ear piercing scream.

It hurt, a lot like needles were stabbing me and I was being shot at with a million arrows. Screamed and screamed but no one heard and finally it stopped.

"That should have loosen your mouth, now speak Mudblood!" she screeched as Greyback smirked but Narcissa looked paled.

"It's a fake!" I screamed the first thing in mind.

"Like I will believe that, but I guess you need more convincing." She said as step toward my limp body and began to crave words in my skin. I screamed again hoping Harry and Ron will hear me... As the white blade moved across my skin, I screamed. I wanted it to stop.

Then it stopped as I let tears flow out of my body. She had marked me and I didn't have to turn my head to know what she wrote, I felt every bit of it across my now pink skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I jumped up as I felt myself surrounded by blankets.

Then the door banged open as Narcissa and Lucius came in with a very angry Malfoy. I held the blankets closer to my body as I felt Narcissa sitting on the bed next to me and was just about to touch me but I jumped away from her.

"What is wrong? "She asked as she looked at me confused and hurt.

"I had a nightmare, the same one I had every single day since 3 months ago." I whispered as touched my arm. It was there, my mark. It wasn't going on anywhere, I was scared for life.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, also Rider, for a dude, you scream like a girl." Malfoy said as he smirked and walked out the door.

"Forget him, he can be rude." Lucius said but we both know he can be more than that.

"I know," I whispered as Narcissa hugged me.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you back then, I'm sorry." She said as I nodded but then I looked around to see that I was in a green room with silver lining.

"Where am I?" I asked Narcissa.

"This used to Draco's room but he said he didn't want to live here anymore so he moved into another room." She said as I couldn't help but blush. I was in Malfoy's bed with his blanket s wrapped around my body.

Lucius seemed to notice my blush and he smirked before saying "Are you okay Marcus? You seem a little red."

"No…" I said slowly as Narcissa laughed.

"Then we will leave you for now dear but scream for us if you need anything." She said as she pulled her husband out the door.

Then I was alone in Malfoy—I mean my bedroom, it felt so cold but I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to explore my new room.

But then I saw something in the corner, it was a bookshelf and being my usual curious self I wandered over to it and looked at the books. Most were about the Dark Arts but one book caught my eye, it was a photo album.

It was Draco's Album.

I took it and walked back to bed and opened it to see a beautiful blonde toddler staring at me laughing and waving his hands. It was so adorable. I flipped to the next page to see Draco standing next to a girl about 2 years younger than him and I looked at the caption and it say: _Picture of me (Draco Malfoy) and Astoria Green-grass, at her family's Christmas party._

It was taken 3 years ago when we in 5th year but in this picture, Draco looked all sad and angry while the girl looked all happy as she smiled into the camera.

Then I flipped to the next photo to see a 5 year old riding a broom in and out the photo as I smiled.

Next was a picture of Draco after the Battle, he looked torn and defeated.

[After a dozen other pictures, man was he vain ]

I was flipped to look at the last picture in the album, it was Draco at the Hospital Wing sitting in a chair with Crabbe staring at a curly hair girl on the bed, her eyes wide with fear but she showed no movement and the Draco in the photo looked regretful.

The girl was me Hermione Granger when I was petrified in 2nd year by the serpent in the chamber. He visited me?

I was still thinking but I heard voices in the hall so I quickly ran to the book self and lace back the photo album before jumping back to bed, hitting it on the headboard.

"Bloody Hell!" I mumble loudly before sinking in bed in pain as the door flew open to reveal a house elf. I think her name was Winnie.

"Good morning Master Marcus, Master Lucius wishes you to dress and meet them downstairs for breakfast." Winnie said quietly as I nodded and she closed the door.

I leaned in bed for a minute before running toward my closet and picked out a purple hoodie with a white t-shirt and a pair of back skinny jeans and I walked out the door and down the stairs toward the dining room.

It took me 10 minutes to find it but when I did….

To Be Continuing…

**[A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It took while but I really loved the way it turned out.**

**tfobmv18**** : ****I absolutely love it. Thanks for clearing up the confusion. I so can't wait to see what'll happen next. Keep up the good work.**

**Hexajira Black**** : ****Ohhh I really like this! I hope to see next chapter soon: D Keep up the good work**

**Wordsflyoffthepage**** : ****this is a very interesting plot! Great writing. I was a little confused about Hermione, and why she couldn't go back to Hogwarts. But other than that, good job!**

**ANSWER: She feels ashamed that she couldn't save her parents memories and doesn't want to go back to face her friends. Also she wanted adventure in her life so she wanted to try being Marcus Rider.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Graveyard Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**[IMPORTANT A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Hope you enjoy this one. Oh and please REVIEW! **

**Also Hermione is going to attacked in the next chapter so can you please go to my profile and take a poll to pick what she is going to attack by.**

**Also I hope you all like Shakespeare **

**Rhiose****: ****Interesting so far :)**

**tfobmv18**** : ****I absolutely love it. I soo can't wait to see what'll happen next. Keep up the good work.**

**Recap:**

_**I was still thinking but I heard voices in the hall so I quickly ran to the book self and place back the photo album before jumping back to bed, hitting my head on the headboard.**_

"_**Bloody Hell!" I mumble loudly before sinking in bed in pain as the door flew open to reveal a house elf. I think her name was Winnie.**_

"_**Good morning Master Marcus, Master Lucius wishes you to dress and meet them downstairs for breakfast." Winnie said quietly as I nodded and she closed the door.**_

_**I leaned in bed for a minute before running toward my closet and picked out a purple hoodie with a white t-shirt and a pair of back skinny jeans and I walked out the door and down the stairs toward the dining room.**_

_**It took me 10 minutes to find it but when I did….**_

**Now back to the story…**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I saw everyone was dressed in black. Narcissa was wearing a black dress with black heels silver earrings. Lucius was wearing a black coat with black trousers. Draco on the other hand was wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans.

"Um, am I underdressed?" I asked Narcissa who was staring at me along with her son and husband.

"Yeah, Marcus, if you don't mind will you go change?" Lucius said calmly but before he finished his thought I took out my wand and changed the color of my hoodie and t-shirt so it was black.

"Better?" I asked them as Narcissa nodded and I sat down next to her and began poking at my eggs. I wasn't hungry since last night.

"Lucius, dear, you bring Draco to the cemetery first. We will meet up with you." She said as Lucius nodded and led Draco, who was glaring at me, toward the living room before Apparating out of here. I was confused because why would they need to go to a cemetery?

"Narcissa, why do you guys have to go to a cemetery?" I asked as she looked at me sadly.

"Well it's as long story dear, but I will tell you. Well remember the year Draco was sent to kill Dumbledore?" she asked as I nodded not wanting to interrupt her.

"Well the year before that, Draco met this girl name Mary Jane Sagesse, she was a pureblood who went to the other wizarding school Beauxbatons. Draco liked her a lot and was willing to go as high as the stars if she wished him too. But she, you see never returned his affections like he did to her. So the day the Dark Lord came to our manor to give Draco his mission, her family was here and Draco was chasing after her in the yard. He didn't see the Dark Lord's bloodshot eyes as the Killing curse hit Mary Jane. The Dark Lord didn't spare her parents either as he killed them also as Draco stared at Mary Jane's body." She said as she looked like she aged 10 years of life.

"Oh My God, then what happen?" I asked as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Draco went crazy, he didn't eat for a week and he stayed in his room until school started. He even buried Mary Jane himself." She said and suddenly I felt very angry.

I jumped up in my seat and looked Narcissa in the eye.

"But that doesn't make sense! She did even like him back!" I yelled as Narcissa nodded sadly.

"Love can make a man blind to the truth." She said as I pushed the wall in frustration.

"Let's get going before Malfoy gets angry." I said

"Right, here hold my hand." She said as I felt a tugged on my belly button as everything turned black.

Soon I felt my feet hit the ground and opened my eyes to see that I was in front of many graves and Narcissa was walking in front of me. I pulled my hood up and followed her as she walked u to Lucius.

"Where is Draco?" she asked.

"He is at the river, screaming and cursing his head, he got really upset when he saw her grave." Lucius said as Narcissa dragged him off toward the riverbank.

Then I was left alone.

I looked in front of me to see a gravestone; on it was a picture of a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed 16 year old girl who had the most flawless skin I had ever seen. It was a wonder how anyone could not love her at first sight.

Underneath it was also a small gold plague that said

_Here lay Mary Jane Sagesse_

_Born: 1980 and Died: 1996 at the age of 16. _

_Mary Jane was a wonderful daughter, student, and friend and will be missed by everyone._

I sighed as I sat in front of her grave, and looked at her picture.

"You must the reason why Malfoy lost his fire that year, he seemed depressed." I said as I looked at her picture before touching it.

_Then the weirdest thing happened, I found myself in a meadow. _

_Then Mary Jane walked toward me._

"_I'm sorry for hurting Drake but I have come to tell you something, your parents are dead." She said with a beautiful clear voice._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned as she looked at me._

"_They are dead, they were in a car accident caused by a young child who is a wizard and his powers were acting up." She said as I frown and my tears began to flow from my eyes._

"_You're lying, I saw my parents a day ago and they were still alive." I said but she just looked at me._

"_Read the Daily Prophet and here your mum wanted you to have this." She said as she dropped a small silver ring in my palm before she disappeared, leaving me alone._

"_What do you mean?" I screamed at the space she was at._

"_Please, let this not be true, please in the name of God and all things magic, this is a cruel joke."I said looking at the ring._

_It was my dad's engagement ring._

_My mum had used it to purpose to him._

"_Please…this must be a stupid and cruel joke." I said as I felt the earth beneath me shake and the light in the meadow darkened._

Then I opened my eyes wide opened to see I was on Malfoy's lap as he looked at me and in front of Mary Jane's grave as Lucius looked at me confused and Narcissa was shaking me.

"Marcus, what happened?" Narcissa said to me as I looked at her, my eyes filled with tears.

"Can you give me today's Daily Prophet...?" I said quietly as she gave me Lucius's paper.

"Did you read yet?" I asked.

"No, we just got it by owl a few minute ago." She said as I feared for the worse.

Then I unfolded it and flipped to the dead people section of the prophet to see a photo of my parents and that they were covered in…blood and dirt and was in a broken car.

_Today on the Daily Prophet we have to hear some disturbing news as muggles Monica and Wendell Wilkins was killed in a car accident caused by Nick Princeton, who had just discovered his powers. _

_He had caused a landslide that broke a bridge that drowned the Wilkins._

_These two muggles who we found out by some reliable sources are the parents of witch, Hermione Granger. Who has been missing or at least we have the rights to believe that since her best friend the one and only Harry Potter yeah people the Boy-That-Lived and her boyfriend Ronald Weasely said she hasn't shown up._

_We are deeply sorry for your lost wherever you are…_

_So let's give hope that the witch of the Golden be found soon…_

"They are dead." I said as Narcissa grabbed the paper from me and read it. But before she can comfort me I jumped up from Malfoy's lap and ran. I needed to get away from here. I needed to disappear. I quickly stopped and breathe in and was about to apparate but just as the magic was washing over me I felt someone grab me as soon I found myself in The Forest of Dean.

This was the place that brought back memories. I remember when I was kids, my family used to come here. One time a boy bit my dad and he had to go to the hospital for stitches.

I grinned sadly at the memory but I felt something moved behind me. I turned around to see Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said annoyed that he followed me.

"Why were upset over Granger's parents' death?" he said as he drew his wand.

"They— were my aunt and uncle. They were my only relatives left." I said without thinking.

"So Granger was your cousin, huh, figures." He said as he put away his wand and step next me.

"Whatever." I said sitting down on a log.

"So what happened with your parents?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"They didn't want me." I said lying.

"Do you miss them?" he asked as he looked at me with his cold eyes.

"Yes, see this ring? It belonged to my dad; I will never forget the day he told me that my mum had purposed to him." I said showing him the ring on my finger.

It was a simple silver band with words engraved on the inside of it.

"_Love can overcome everything"_

I was about to move my hand away, but then he grabbed it and pulled the ring off my finger.

"Hey!" I screamed as he held it above his head. I had to use a voice potion to keep my voice to sound like a guy.

"You have to let this go if you want to let them go." He says as he held it in his hand.

"What if I don't want to?" I yelled at him as tears filled my eyes.

He stepped back.

"I'm not like you, a person who could let go! I have heart unlike you" I said as I jumped for my mum's ring.

"If you want it, you will have to find it than!" he yelled as he threw my ring.

"You bloody basterd!" I screamed as I ran after it looking for it.

"See you later Rider, if you find it." He said smirking as he began to walk away.

I have to find it I thought as I search the grass and flowers but I couldn't find it and I wasn't leaving until I do.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Rider needs to man up and forget about his stupid parents, I thought but when I turned around to see he was searching through the bushes like crazy and I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

He is sometime stupid; I thought as I looked at my hand that was holding his dad's ring.

Then I placed it on my finger and turned around one last time.

"Hopefully you will figure it out soon." I said quietly before continuing to walk to the edge of the forest before apparating back home.

I hope he will learn and beside how can he stupid if he is Granger's cousin.

I wonder where Granger is.

To Be Continuing…

**REVIEW**


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, very busy week! Tests and Opera and more!**

**I hope you like this chapter. There is a twist in the end so I hope you like this.**

**Reviews I got: ****Rhiose**** :**** This is getting more intriguing XD**

**tfobmv18**** : ****I absolutely love it. I so can't wait to see what'll happen next. Keep up the good work.**

**Thank You and I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

**Last Time on Dude is Hermione…**

**He is sometime stupid; I thought as I looked at my hand that was holding his dad's ring.**

**Then I placed it on my finger and turned around one last time.**

"**Hopefully you will figure it out soon." I said quietly before continuing to walk to the edge of the forest before apparating back home.**

**I hope he will learn and beside how can he stupid if he is Granger's cousin.**

**I wonder where Granger is.**

**Now back to the story…**

**Hermione P.O.V**

I was searching for hours and hours but no luck; I couldn't find my dad's ring.

It was now dark and a crescent moon was high in the sky.

I sat down on the log and started crying, that was the only thing I had left of my parents, and now it's gone also.

Then I heard something move in the background as I froze, it must be only Malfoy, he is probably coming back to gloat in my face.

"I know it's you Malfoy!" I screamed into the darkness but to my surprise and fear, the replied I got back, did not sound human.

"What in the world…" I started but when I finally got up and looked behind me, something jumped on my back, tackling me to the ground. It was a big grey wolf.

My eyes widen in fear as I reached into my pocket for my wand while wrestling with the beast. Just when I was about to throw him off of me, he bit down on my left arm. I screamed in pain as I grabbed my wand and stupefy him as he flew off of me and hit the nearest tree. Then as the wolf was not moving I quickly got up before whining at the pain in my arm.

I looked at it to see I was bleeding a lot; I have get to the manor before I lose too much.

I quickly walked to the edge of the forest before using as much power I had left and apparated back to the manor even thought I knew that in this condition, I mostly would get splinch but I have to get back before I lose too much blood.

Then I felt a feeling of being squeeze through a tight tube but soon my feet hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see I was in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor.

I looked at my arm to see a pool of blood had already gathered underneath it. I sighed as I felt myself beginning to feel faint. I opened the gate and walked in swaying.

"Help me, somebody!" I tried screaming but it sounded weak.

I screamed again, as I felt a pain in my chest but it sounded louder.

Then I heard a pop as Winnie was in front of me.

"Master Rider, are you okay?" she squeaked

But before I could answer, I fell to the ground and fainted.

But before I blacked out completely, I heard Narcissa screaming.

When I woke up, I felt tired and I felt my whole body was sore.

"Thank god, you're a wake." I heard a woman's voice said as I opened my eyes to see Narcissa.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in your room, Winnie had apparated back into the house to tell me what happened and I ran out with Lucius to see you on the ground. We had Draco carry you back to your room as I tried to heal most of your injuries." She said as I looked at my arm, which had stop bleeding, to my relief but there is a mark on it.

"Oh, where are Lucius and Malfoy, anyway?" I asked her.

"They went to Diagon Alley to get both your and Draco's school supplies, that reminds me, I had Madam Malkins send over your new school robes." She said as I tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing!" she screamed as I made my way to the door.

"I'm going to walk to the library." I said as I continue to slowly walk out the door.

Just as I made it out the door, Narcissa followed me so I wouldn't fall or something like that.

When we got to the library, I felt all better as the smell of old books filled the air.

Then one caught my eye, it was the History of the Malfoy family.

"Cool!" I said as I grabbed it off the shelf and walked over to the couches.

"Oh, you seem to find the book on our history," Narcissa said as she sat down next to me.

"Wow Brutus Malfoy was the editor of the newspaper Warlocks at War?" I said shocked.

"Yes but it was ANTI Muggle newspaper" she said as I continued to flip through as she got up and walked toward what looked like a radio and turned it on as American pop music filled the room as I stared at her in shock.

"You listen to muggle music?" I asked.

"Well, despite it being muggle, I rather enjoy it.

Then she started dancing as the song, Turn up the Music by Lemonade Mouth came on.

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dance.

Then we started dancing like we don't care, that we didn't even hear the doors opened.

I never felt so free, like I never had any problems.

Then as the music ended I heard someone clear his throat as me and Narcissa turned around to see Malfoy and Lucius staring at us as we blushed.

"Um…Hi" I said as Malfoy looked at me strangely

"Lucius, darling your back, come with me I have to show you something." Narcissa as she pulled Lucius out the room as soft music played in the background.

"Here," Malfoy said finally breaking the heavy silence as he held out his hand.

It had my dad's ring.

"You had it this whole time?" I said quietly, taking the ring from his hand.

"Yea, I'm sorry for hiding the ring and you getting hunted by the wolf." He said looking down on the floor, clearly ashamed.

"Thank you, thank you…" I repeated as I stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes.

He was very tall, he was at least 6 ft 3 and I was only 5ft 5.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him but whined at the pain in my arm.

"You, welcome." He said stiffly as I let go of him.

"Here keep this, I want you to. You probably be better at keeping it than I am." I said as I saw a touch of pink entered his cheeks as I felt my heart beat faster than normal and I slipped it on his index finger.

"I will be honor to, Marcus." He said and walked out of the room before closing the doors of the library.

I felt on to the couch gasping for air, that was weird, why was my heart thumping for Draco Malfoy? This is so weird.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I practically ran out the room as Rider slipped the ring on my hand. This is so weird, why am I feeling this way about a guy?

Then in my mind a picture of a person popped up, it was…

Hermione Granger.

The girl who beat me at everything, the girl who was

The first person to punch me,

The girl who I fell for… I thought.

I remembered why I liked Mary Jane, it was because she reminded me of Granger, I never truly loved her, but I ended up killing her because I couldn't admit I liked Granger. Now she is dead and Granger is missing. Now I'm having unholy feelings for her cousin.

My life is truly bloody messed up.

I sighed and got up to go packed for Hogwarts because we were leaving tomorrow.

Then when I walked around the corner, I bumped into something them fell backward.

Then to add to the injury, something soft fell on me.

"Bloody Hell," I said then I looked up to see a pair of golden brown eyes looking down at me in shock. It was Marcus who I collided with.

Then Marcus jumped up and helped me up, blushing and mumbling words before disappearing around the corner toward the stairs to his room.

But if he had looked up he would have saw me blush.

What is wrong with me?

Author P.O.V

"Dumbledore's Plan is going great!" Narcissa said watching the interaction with interest.

"I know, can't wait to tell John Granger about this!" Lucius said.

"But was it over extreme to have to fake her parents' death and having them chase her out of their office and fake their divorce also?" Narcissa asked her husband who couldn't wait to tell his muggle best friend about their discovery.

"But its working isn't it?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Yeah, hopefully they fall in love soon, and we get a new daughter in-law and Dumbledore get his House unity thing." She said.

"I know right…" he said as he stared at his wife.

"I love you Narcissa." He said looking into her blue eyes which was beginning to water.

"I love you too, Lucius, I missed having you say that since the war." She said hugging him.

"Biggest mistake of my life." He whispered before he picked his wife bridal style and kissed her before carrying her to their bedroom.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

They were in front of the Hogwarts Express as it blew out steam.

"It's so beautiful." I said as Malfoy looked at me weirdly before he smirked.

"I know I am." He aid cheekily as I whacked his arm.

"Not you, the train." I said as he looked at me weirdly.

Then a guy with a dark chocolate skin came walking toward us holding hand with a very beautiful redhead….Ginny Weasely.

"Ginny Weasely!" I screamed as the girl looked at me weirdly.

"Do I know you?" she asked staring at me.

"I'm Marcus Rider, Hermione's cousin." I said quickly as she looked at me up and down before nodding.

"You are the shortest guy, I ever seen." She said as she smirked as I glared at her.

"Hey, I'll grow!" I argued but it only made her laugh before she let go of the boy's hand and grabbed my arm.

"Your 18, how can you grow since you'll past puberty." She said as the boys laughed but then she pulled me very closed and whispered something in my ear.

"Beside you're a girl, aren't you Hermione?" she whispered as my eyes opened wide and I pulled away and looked at my best friend in the eye.

"See you guys on the train, come on Blaise." She said running toward the train.

"Yes sweetheart, nice to meet you by the way." He said as I looked at him dumbfound.

"My cousin said he hated the Weaselys." I said shocked.

"Well last year, he developed a special connection to the youngest one." Malfoy answered before grabbing my bag and walked into the train.

I slowly followed him but in my mind, I was screaming.

Ginny Knows…

As soon as we got our stuff away in the compartment, I quickly dragged Ginny into an empty compartment and confronted her after setting a dozen silencing charms incase people tried to listen in on our conversation.

"Okay? How do you know I'm Hermione?" I questioned.

"I'm your best friend?" she said but I just stared at her.

"Fine, the truth is Dumbledore mailed me a letter along with my Hogwarts supplies list. He told me and decided I would be the perfect person to help you in case of something came up." She explained as I released the breath I was holding.

"What about Harry and Ron do they know?" I asked.

"No, especially Ron, he has been acting fine since your disappearance." She said as I felt myself get a little angry.

"Well, we weren't exactly official." I said.

"So he is such an idiot." She sighed before jumping up as the doors opening to review…

**To Be Continuing…**

**REVIEW**


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or works of William Shakespeare. The part of the script was from a website called **

**A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter! I worked hard and pardon for my spelling mistakes in the last chapters and this one too. I worked on the chapters very late at night. Sorry for long update too.**

**Reviews I got for the last chapter:**

StevenTyler : point one for the parents. Wouldnt Hermione finds it a bit odd that her parents died in the same car if they were divorced? Anyways I found this very amusing and I laughed at several parts. So does blaise know about Malfoy's crush? Sorry for all of the questions but it is an amazing story and please update soon!

claire96 : Isn't it a bit cruel to fake the parent's death just to get Draco and Hermione fall in love? Anyway, good chapter, update soon please

Sensula: I see a few grammatical errors, but nothing too big. And you put review as the last word instead of reveal. Great story, though. I'm laughing so much.

**Last Time on Dude is Hermione…**

**As soon as we got our stuff away in the compartment, I quickly dragged Ginny into an empty compartment and confronted her after setting a dozen silencing charms incase people tried to listen in on our conversation.**

"**Okay? How do you know I'm Hermione?" I questioned.**

"**I'm your best friend?" she said but I just stared at her.**

"**Fine, the truth is Dumbledore mailed me a letter along with my Hogwarts supplies list. He told me and decided I would be the perfect person to help you in case of something came up." She explained as I released the breath I was holding.**

"**What about Harry and Ron do they know?" I asked.**

"**No, especially Ron, he has been acting fine since your disappearance." She said as I felt myself get a little angry.**

"**Well, we weren't exactly official." I said.**

"**So he is such an idiot." She sighed before jumping up as the doors opening to reveal…**

**Now back to the story…**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

**[VERY IMPOTANTANT A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE ANYONE TO MAKE A VIDEO LIKE ONES THEY HAVE ON YOUTUBE ON DRAMIONE OR BANNER BASED ON THIS STORY. WHATEVER VIDEO AND BANNER I LIKE THE MOST, MY NEXT STORY WILL BE WRITTEN BASED ON THE PLOTS THEY GIVE ME OK? IT WOULD ALSO BE DEDICATED TO THEM.** **REMEMBER TO SEND ME THE URLS EITHER IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE AND I WILL GO TO SEE IT. GOOD LUCK!**

The doors opened to show none other than the devil himself, it was the one and only Ronald Weasley.

"Hi Ginny, heard from Ferret-boy and your boyfriend that you here with a new kid." He said to Ginny before flashing me one of his amazing smiles that I loved.

"Hi I'm Marcus Rider." I said to him as I shook his big hands.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm this year's Quitditch Captain and best friends with the one and only Harry Potter." He said before smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, Ron, I hope we will be good friends." I said coolly as I turned and looked at Ginny.

"Let's go Gin; Professor McGonagall would be looking for us since we are Heads." I said as I took her out of the compartment and walked to the Head's compartment.

I forgot to tell you but I made Head boy since I am the smartest witch of this age and Ginny explained at it would be easier to hide my secret if I didn't room with any guys.

But now I face one problem…

"Ok Marcus, you look like a guy, dress like one, but one thing is how can you act this year without being discovered?" she said as we made it to the Head's compartment.

"Um, I could join Quidditch." I said as she gasped.

"You can fly?" she said as I nodded before she slapped me in the face.

"What was that for?" I screamed at her, holding my face.

"Oh sorry, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She said grinning.

"You're supposed to hurt yourself not me." I yelled as she grinned wider.

"Right" she said as I growled at her.

"Ok so Quidditch, I hope you get into Gryffindor!" she said hugging me as the doors opened and we saw Harry Potter walked in with Luna Lovegood at his side.

"Hey, I heard there is a new kid, nice to meet you." Harry said as he moved his hand in his hair.

"Hey, I'm Marcus." I said as he smiled.

"So, Marcus, tell us about yourself." He said sitting down as did Luna, who didn't speak much.

"Well, I'm the same age as you all except Ginny, I love muggle food, I was born in England, I speak French and I love flying." I said as Harry looked at me fascinated.

"Cool, this year I'm not going to try out for Quidditch this year, too busy with the press and everything." He said as I nodded before we looked up at the clock and saw it was almost time to get off.

So we bid Harry and Luna goodbye and we changed into our school robes.

By the time I came out, the train stopped. I slowly opened the compartment door and walked out and started to make sure no one was left behind.

I saw no one but I peered into one compartment to see Draco Malfoy sleeping.

I sighed and opened the door and walked in.

"Wake up Draco," I said shaking his shoulder as he began to stir.

"Don't Go, Please, I need you." He whispered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me that I fell on my knees next to him.

"Wake up." I yelled after 5 minutes and his eyes opened and he stared at me for a few minutes before getting up and walked out the door.

I wonder who he was dreaming about. Was it Mary Jane?

I sighed and got off the floor and inspected the rest of the train but found no one so I got off and joined Hagrid with the first years who were going to be sorted.

I had sit in a boat by myself as we approached Hogwarts because first years seemed terrified of me.

All of them ran away when I got on but I don't really care because I saw staring at the beautiful castle as the full moon show its full glory.

Soon we got off and I walked into the castle and was greeted by Professor McGonagall who explained the sorting procedure before leading us in the doors of the Great Hall.

I was greeted by the sight of many students, not a lot compared to what happened before the Battle of Hogwarts but still a lot.

I knew I had to wait until all the first years were sorted then I would get resorted but that didn't hide my nervousness.

"Taylor Benin!" a short girl with silver eyes and brown hair raced up to the hat immediately and jammed it on her head. It reminded me of me when I was sorted.

Then after about 90 first years it was my turn as the last kid walked toward Ravenclaw's table.

Gryffindor: 29

Hufflepuff: 20

Ravenclaw: 21

Slytherin: 20

"Marcus Rider!" Professor McGonagall screamed as everyone looked at me.

I slowly walked up to the podium and the hat was placed on my head and covered my eyes.

"_Ahh Miss Granger, I was wondering when I was going to see you again" the hat said in my mind as I felt it beginning to read my thoughts._

"_Wise as Rowena herself, Loyal as Helga and Clever as Salazar and Brave as Godric but there is only one you and 4 houses. Where to put you?" the hat continued._

"_You're too cunning to be in Hufflepuff. You seek glory and friends with your intelligence, don't you?" he said as I nodded in my mind._

"_Well you can't be in Ravenclaw then but now the choice is in between Gryffindor and Slytherin." He said as I grew scared._

"_Ahh, here is what I am looking for, your sense for adventure and challenge. That sets you apart." He said as I grew more nervous._

"_Then it must be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed as I heard clapping when the hat was taken off my head. _

I grinned as I got up and walked to sit at the Head's table with Ginny who was jumping up and down before hugging me.

Then I sat down as Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak.

"Hello and Welcome back to Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would like to warn any students to not go into the Forbidden Forest or stay out after curfew. Also I would like to welcome our new Charms Professor, Miss. Juliet, who is also going to be in charge of our new drama department." He said as a beautiful blonde haired woman rose from the Head's table and bowed.

"Speaking of the Drama department, it will available only to 7th years and everyone will participate in the play Romeo and Juliet." Headmaster said as I groaned.

So this was what he meant, crazy genius.

"Your first drama class is going to be tomorrow and I'm looking forward for all 7th year's participation in Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Now there are giant bunny eating dementors right under your table." he said as I laughed as some first years that weren't used to the Headmaster's behavior looked under the table before looking up see plates of food in front of them.

I laughed as Ginny giggled but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

Then I turned to see Draco Malfoy staring at me and our eyes met and I felt sparks and tension in the air.

Then after a few minutes I blinked and turned away as the connection was broken and I blushed pink.

Something in his eyes called to me and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and chest.

"Marcus, Hermione." Ginny said to me as I looked up.

"Yes, Ginny?" I asked her.

"Your face is red, are you okay?" she said as I nodded and continued with my meal.

"Hey, what part you want to get for the play?" she asked.

"Well I don't really care, maybe part of the stage crew. What about you, Ginny?" I asked

"The part of Juliet's Nurse or Lady Capulet." She said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Well I thought you would want to be Juliet." I said.

"Nah, I rather am old then dead." She said as I nodded.

Then we finished our meal as the plates cleared away magically and we escorted the houses to their room before going back to our own dorm behind a portrait of the two lovers.

"Are you two the Heads?" the boy said.

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"Who are you two?" I asked the lovers.

"My name is Lysander Slytherin." The guy in the painting said as I gasped.

"I read about you before, you were one of Salazar's 5 kids." I said as he nodded.

"My name is Godrina Gryffindor." She said as I suddenly remember something.

"You were one of the 3 kids Godric had, I read about you both in Hogwarts, a history. It said after both your fathers created Hogwarts, you both attended. Lysander was placed in his father's house and Godrina was placed in her father's house but you two fell in love. Since your fathers hated each other, you both couldn't be together so you met secretly but you love was found out eventually. Godric tried to marry Godrina to one of Helga Hufflepuff's 9 sons and Lysander was being force to marry Maria Black. But the night before both of your wedding you both killed yourself together in the Chambers of secret. It was rumored that William Shakespeare was a muggle-born that came to Hogwarts and heard about your love and wrote Romeo and Juliet, one of the greatest epic love/tragedy of all time. But unlike the Shakespeare's story, Godric and Salazar's hatred grew for each other and soon he closed the Chamber of Secrets and disappeared." I said as the couple nodded sadly.

"Well, your password is _Destiny_." They said as the portrait swung opened as me and Ginny walked in to the room.

The room was full of colors red and gold. There were many couches and chairs. There were two separate staircases. One lead of the staircases to my room and the other one lead to Ginny's room and I bid Ginny good night and walked to my room.

When I got in it was completely white without any color or furniture.

I'm guessing we were allowed to make it our own.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the walls to be the colors of silver and green like my room in Malfoy Manor. I also envisioned my bed and bedside table. Then I changed the floor to a soft rug and made it white. I looked up in the ceiling and I enchanted it to look like the night sky completed with the moon and stars at night but I also enchanted that when it's daytime it would be blue skies but during sunset and dawn it would be arranged like a real sunset and dawn.

I used my wand and conjured up a black desk for my work and a black dresser.

I also had a fireplace in front of my bed but lastly I went to my door and charmed it to look like a cottage door with vines on it and everything.

Then I walked into the joined bathroom and into Ginny's room to see her still deciding over her stuff.

"Hey, need help?" I asked as she nodded.

She already had red and gold as her wall colors and had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She made the ceiling show a slide show of her and Blaise together which I gagged at before she hit my arm. I help her made her floor hardwood and added a red dresser and a gold desk. Then she went to her door and charmed it to look like her door at the Burrow.

"Nice room Ginny," I said as she grinned.

"Thanks Mione, let's see your room." She said as I walked her into my room and she gasped.

"I love the wall color and the carpet but it's a little Slytherin like." She said but she smiled.

"You forgot a bookshelf." She said as I quickly grabbed my wand and created a book shelf and enchanted it to be directly connected to Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor's Libraries.

"Now my room feels complete." I smiled and Ginny smiled before saying good night and walked back to her room.

I changed out of my robes and hung it by the bathroom doors. I slowly took off my breast bindings and when it finally came off I took in a deep breath. Then I changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants and jumped into bed.

The covers still smiled like Honey and Cinnamon like Draco's cologne and soon I drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I saw the colors of dawn on my ceiling as I sighed happily and I slipped into the bathroom and took a 15 minutes shower. Then I went back to my room and placed the breast binding back on, much to my dislike.

Then I went down to the common room since it was only 6 in the morning and Ginny was probably still a sleep. So I sat down on one of the couches and started reading Magical Creatures and Where to find them.

Then 20 minutes later, Ginny appeared.

"Good Morning!" I said and she smiled.

"You too, ready to go?" she said putting on her handbag.

"Yea," I said and picked up my shoulder bag and walked out with her.

"Bye Godrina, Bye Lysander!" we screamed as the portrait waved and we made our way to the doors of the Great Hall.

When we opened the doors we saw only 2 other people in the room, it was Draco and Blaise. Ginny walked over to Blaise and kissed him as I said hi to Draco.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi Rider, so you trying out for the Play?" he said with a dazzling smile. It made me want to wear sunglasses but I resisted the urge to.

"Nah I'm not that good at acting, what about you?" I asked

"I'm trying out for Romeo or at least for Tybalt." He said proudly as I smiled but I noticed he was pink.

"You ok?" I asked as he nodded and walked to the Slytherin Table, not looking back.

Was it something I said?

I shrugged and walked to my seat as people began to fill in but my eyes were on Draco.

**[VERY IMPOTANTANT A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE ANYONE TO MAKE A VIDEO LIKE ONES THEY HAVE ON YOUTUBE ON DRAMIONE OR BANNER BASED ON MY STORY. WHATEVER VIDEO AND BANNER I LIKE THE MOST, MY NEXT STORY WILL BE WRITTEN BASED ON THE PLOTS THEY GIVE ME OK? IT WOULD ALSO BE DEDICATED TO THEM.** **REMEMBER TO SEND ME THE URLS EITHER IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE AND I WILL GO TO SEE IT. GOOD LUCK!]**

Ok first period we have drama and Dumbledore said everyone was auditioning." Ginny said as I nodded as we stayed in the Great Hall which had been turned into an auditorium.

Then we took so seats in the front row as other 7th years began to sit down also.

Ron was next to Pansy but they looked like they were forced because next to Ron was Crabbe and next to Pansy was Goyle so they couldn't move even if they wanted to.

Harry was next to Luna.

Blaise was next to Ginny and Draco was next to me.

Now Miss Juliet was coming on to the stage and she was wearing flowers in her hair and was wearing a long white dress.

"Hello, class, as you all know I'm Professor Juliet but you all may call me Miss Juliet. This year I have decided that we will be putting on Romeo and Juliet. So today we will be doing the auditions and here are the scripts." She said as she charmed scripts to fly into our lap.

"Ok who is first?" she asked as Ginny raised her hand.

"Ok Miss Weasley, what parts are you trying out for?" Miss Juliet said as Ginny walked onto the stage.

"I'm trying out for the part of the Nurse." She said as Miss Juliet nodded before flipping through the script and pointed at me.

"You, go up there and act with her." She said as I sighed and got up and walked up on stage with my script.

"You will play Juliet and Lady Capulet and Ginny will play the nurse, Act I and Scene 3. You just finished talking to Romeo, Now Action!" She yelled as I jumped into action but then Blaise raise his hand.

"But Marcus is a guy and Juliet is a girl." He said as I groan.

If only he knew.

"So during Shakespeare's time, there were no woman actors so men had to play parts of women now without any other interruption Action!" she yelled and I leapt into action.

**Act I (Bold = Ginny) (**Normal=Hermione)

SCENE III (A room in Capulet's house).  
>Enter Lady Capulet and Nurse<br>Lady Capulet: Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me.  
><strong>Nurse: Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, <strong>**  
><strong>**I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!****  
><strong>**God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!**  
>[Enter JULIET]<br>Juliet: How now! Who calls?

**Nurse: Your mother.****  
><strong>Juliet: Madam, I am here. What is your will?  
>Lady Capulet: This is the matter:-Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret:-nurse, come back again; I have remembered me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.<br>**Nurse: Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.**  
>Lady Capulet: She's not fourteen.<br>**Nurse: I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,-And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four-She is not fourteen. How long is it now****To Lammas-tide?**  
>Lady Capulet: A fortnight and odd days.<br>**Nurse: Even or odd, of all days in the year, Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.****Susan and she-God rest all Christian souls!-Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;****She was too good for me: but, as I said,****On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;****that shall she, marry; I remember it well.****'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;****And she was weaned,-I never shall forget it,-****  
><strong>**Of all the days of the year, upon that day:****For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,****Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;****My lord and you were then at Mantua:-Nay, I do bear a brain:-but, as I said,****When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple****Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,****To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!****Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow, To bid me trudge: And since that time it is eleven years;****For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood, She could have run and waddled all about;****  
><strong>** For even the day before, she broke her brow:****And then my husband-God be with his soul!****A' was a merry man-took up the child:****Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?****Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;****Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,****the pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'****To see, now, how a jest shall come about!****I warrant, and I should live a thousand years,****I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;****and, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'****  
><strong>Lady Capulet: Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace.  
>[Scene End]<p>

"Enough, I have heard enough, Miss Weasley, thank you for your try-out but the results will be posted at lunchtime." Miss Juliet said as I sighed and walked off stage.

For some reason I love being on stage.

For the next 30 minutes we saw

Neville- Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio and Prince

Seamus- Mercutio, Paris, Benvolio

Padma- Juliet, Lady Capulet, Rosalina

Blaise- Paris, Mercutio, and Tybalt

Cormac- Paris, Benvolio, Friar Laurence,

Dean- Prince, Friar Laurence, Paris

Pansy- Rosalina and Lady Montague

And it was finally Draco's turn.

"What part will you be doing for us today?" Miss Juliet said as Draco walked on stage.

"Romeo." He said but just as he was about to begin, Miss Juliet pointed to me.

"You, again, play Juliet in the party scene in Act I Scene 5." She said as we began.

[**Bold= Draco** Normal=Hermione/Marcus]

I stand next to Draco as we begin.

**Romeo: If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand****to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.**

(Draco looks me in the eye as heraises my hand to his lips and kissed it.)

Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

(I snatched my hand away)

**Romeo: ****Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?******

Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer**.******

**Romeo: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; ****  
><strong>**they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**

(Draco pulls me closer)**  
><strong>  
>Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.<strong><strong>

**Romeo: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.****  
><strong>  
>Juliet: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.<br>(Leans in puts his face over mine to give effect of a kiss)

**Romeo: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!****Give me my sin again.****  
><strong>  
>Juliet: You kiss by the book.<p>

[Scene End]

Then we moved away from each other as everyone in the audience stared at us.

Then people began clapping and I blushed and so did Draco.

"Ok, that is it for today! See you tomorrow but for the announcement of the cast will be told during diner." Miss Juliet said as she left the classroom and I ran off stage and grabbed my things and walked out the door with Ginny.

Once we went around the corner, she grabbed me.

"Oh my gods, you two have so much chemistry on stage!" she whispered loudly but I just blush and walked to the Quidditch fields for Gryffindor try-out.

But I couldn't get Draco out of my mind.

"Ok you guys think you guys have what it takes to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Ron yelled at me and some of the other guys.

"Ok Rider, you're up, what part are you audition for?" He asked as I grabbed my broom.

"Chaser" I said looking at him in the eye and mounted my broom as he mounted his and placed himself in front of the goals.

I knew I would win because after knowing Ron for so many years, I knew he was weaker on his right side.

So I took the Quaffle and threw it at the hoop to his right and it went in.

I heard some gasps as I grinned.

I threw it to his left because I threw Ron always expect someone to throw it in the same hoop so this one went in also.

Then I threw one to his Left hoop again and I got it in.

Then I noticed he flew lower, to protect both hoops so I shot at the middle one and it went in.

I threw another one and it went in also as everyone cheered.

"Nice Job Rider, you got the job." Ron said as I grinned and flew to the ground.

"I'm the Chaser!" I Screamed at Ginny as she screamed also and ran to hug me.

Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco Malfoy grinning at me from the Slytherin part of the stadium and my heart melted.

"See you later Ginny, gotta go to the library" I said as my best friend released me.

I quickly and sneaky walked away from everyone and toward the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey Draco," I said as he jumped.

"Hi Rider, you scared me." He said as I sat next to him.

"Yea, so what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Someone, Hey Rider, have you love someone?" he said.

I looked at him as he stared at me.

I look in to his grey eyes that sparkled. I felt my heart thumping and memories of the past surfaced, the photo of him in the Hospital Wing next me, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes I know what it's like…" I said as my heart thumped louder than before as I look at Draco.

I think I may be in loves me with him.

"See, I'm in love with this girl but she hates me because I used to bully her when we were kids." He says as I nodded.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you?" I said as my heart ripped a little to know he loves someone else.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't know." I said as I stood up and said goodbye to Draco and walked away.

**Author's P.O.V**

As Hermione walks away from Draco, she didn't realize that someone was watching her from a high tower.

With his twinkling eyes, Dumbledore walked away from the window and smiled, everything is going as planned.

**To Be Continuing…**


	7. Fights and Open Mic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Something about Him by School Gurlz I only change some of the lyrics.**

**Sorry for the long update, I was sad for a while but now I'm fine so I'm going to write another chapter. **

**Thanks for the review people sent me.**

**StevenTyler**** : ****excellent. Just excellent *laughs evilly* each chapter just keeps getting better. I can't wait for Draco to slip up in his sleep or something and accidently say her name. Kinda mad at Ron though, and how he barely noticed Hermione being gone. Oh well, he does have an emotional range of a teaspoon.**

**Muentiger**** : ****Awww-such an adorable story! Keep writing, I need to see what happens with herm-I mean, Marcus**

**tfobmv18**** : ****I absolutely love it. I so can't wait to see what'll happen next. Keep up the good work.**

**[VERY IMPOTANTANT A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE ANYONE TO MAKE A VIDEO LIKE ONES THEY HAVE ON YOUTUBE ON DRAMIONE OR BANNER BASED ON THIS STORY. WHATEVER VIDEO AND BANNER I LIKE THE MOST, MY NEXT STORY WILL BE WRITTEN BASED ON THE PLOTS THEY GIVE ME OK? IT WOULD ALSO BE DEDICATED TO THEM.** **REMEMBER TO SEND ME THE URLS EITHER IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE AND I WILL GO TO SEE IT. GOOD LUCK!]**

_Last Time on Dude is Hermione…_

"_Yes I know what it's like…" I said as my heart thumped louder than before as I look at Draco._

_I think I may be in loves me with him._

"_See, I'm in love with this girl but she hates me because I used to bully her when we were kids." He says as I nodded._

"_I'm sure she doesn't hate you?" I said as my heart ripped a little to know he loves someone else._

"_How do you know?" he asked._

"_I don't know, I don't know." I said as I stood up and said goodbye to Draco and walked away._

_**Author's P.O.V**_

_As Hermione walks away from Draco, she didn't realize that someone was watching her from a high tower._

_With his twinkling eyes, Dumbledore walked away from the window and smiled, everything is going as planned._

Now back to the story…

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I slowly walked back into the Great Hall as I felt a heavy weight shifting over my head.

My only thought was on Draco Malfoy, I don't want to believe that he was in love with someone else.

But I have to accept the fact as I entered the Great Hall to see everyone staring at me, mostly girls. I waved to everyone as some girls sighed dreamily before I walked toward the Heads Table to see Ginny looking at me very guilty.

"Ginny? What is wrong?" I said as I gave her the look that said you-better-tell-me-before-I-hex-you as she gulped.

"Ok, before I tell you what happened? Please don't hex me." She begged as I nodded.

"I promised Lavender, a date with you…" she mumbled the last part but I still heard her.

"YOU BLOODY DID WHAT!" I screamed as the whole hall heard me.

Then I grabbed Ginny's shoulder and lifted her high in the air.

"HOW CAN YOU BLOODY DO THAT TO ME?" I screamed at her as she looked down at me scared.

"Hey Rider, would you kindly release your hand off my girlfriend!" I turned to see Blaise staring at me fuming.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SHE SET YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE?" I screamed as everyone's head turned to Blaise who was coolly walking toward us.

"Well truthfully I would feel confuse because Ginny has a jealously level of infinity." He said as I smirked as an idea came into my head.

"I do not!" Ginny screamed as I calmly let her down.

"You're going to get it now…" I said as Ginny turned red and ran toward Blaise as he suddenly grew pale.

"Ginny, honey, stop, please, I was joking, remember you were angry at Rider first." He screamed as Ginny jumped on him.

"Help Me!" He screamed as I pretended to be interested in my nails.

Then the Doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Draco who looked annoyed.

"Who was that I heard screaming like a girl for help? Was it you again Rider?" he said as everyone turned their head at me as I blushed red.

"Shut up Draco." I said as Dumbledore walk in.

He looked around the room before smiling and walked to the podium.

"Well if everyone is done talking and wrestling, I would like to post the cast list, Miss Juliet gave me." He said as Draco looked at him but I didn't turn my head, I was too busy staring at Draco.

"Here is the Cast and its final, no changes." He said as he waved his wand and a large parchment appeared before us.

I finally looked up and I gasped.

[A/N: I know some of these characters didn't audition for certain parts but let's pretend they did.]

The Cast of Romeo and Juliet

Prince…Harry

Lord Montague….Goyle

Lady Montague….Millicent

Benvolio …...Theodore

Mercutio….Blaise

Romeo…Draco

Lord Capulet…...Cormac

Lady Capulet…Padma

Nurse….Ginny

Tybalt…Dean

Paris…. Ron

Rosalina…Pansy

Friar Laurence…Seamus

Juliet…..Marcus

"What!" I screamed as everyone laughed.

"I'm Juliet? There must be something wrong!" I screamed.

"Yeah Rider, it's your anatomy!" I heard a Slytherin screamed as I turned my gaze toward the table.

Soon they stopped laughing.

"Who said that?" I turned to see Draco, the Slytherin Prince spoke to his table.

No one said a word,

"Don't make me repeat!" he roared as the table parted to reveal a 5th year boy who I think is named Anthony.

"I'm Sorry!" he squeaked as he tried to make a run for it.

"You think he shouldn't play Juliet because he is a guy?" Draco asked coolly.

"Um, yes?" he answered which was a bad idea.

"Oh, I will make it so you can Juliet." He said as he began running toward the 5th year.

But then I jumped in,

"Draco, I know you're trying to help me but please don't!" I screamed before soon I felt my face hit the ground.

Then I felt pain in my left eye.

"What the hell Malfoy!" I heard Ron screamed but I got up and looked at him with my other eye.

Draco looked so sorry and was staring at his hand.

"RONALD WEASLY, CONTROL YOURSELF BEFORE I HURT YOU!" I screamed as everyone stared at me in shock.

I knew they expect me to let Ron attack him but I couldn't, my heart will never allow it.

"Why? Marcus, Can't I just throw one punch." Ron begged as Harry joined in.

"IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T BLOODY GIVE UP EVERYTHING TO COME TO THIS SCHOOL SO I CAN START SOME BLOODY WAR!" I roared as my friends shrank back.

"Marcus, calm down, everything will be alright." Ginny said wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"I don't know anymore." I whispered but then Ginny was pulled from my arms.

"Ok, Ginny, Why are you so concern about him?" Blaise said.

"I'm-," I began to reveal myself but Ginny cut in.

"He is Hermione's cousin." She said as Blaise immediately cooled down.

"You should have started off with that." He said before looking at Draco who was now staring at the floor.

"Look I should have said something, I'm sorry." I said still holding my eye.

"No I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Blaise said as I turned to Draco.

"You don't have to apologize; I knew you didn't mean it." I said.

"Follow Me," he said.

"What?" I said but he grabbed my arm and ran up many flights of stairs.

Then I soon found myself in an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I really am." He said turning around and releasing his grip on my arm.

"I know," I said but he stopped me.

"I just can't control my emotions sometime and when that kid said that about you, I just snapped." He said sitting on a desk, his hands on his forehead.

"Why would you try to hurt someone because of me?" I asked curious.

"Maybe because you are my friend." He said his cheeks pink.

"Really?" I said stepping closer.

Soon I was right in front of him.

"Yea…" he said huskily and he leaned his face closer.

Then just as we were nose to nose, the door creaked and we jumped apart to see the door slowly opened to reveal Ron.

"Marcus, are you okay?" he asked before glaring at Draco.

"Yes and why are you here?" I asked.

"To make sure, he doesn't hurt our star player before the game in 3 days." He said but I was very angry.

"Or you came here because you now know I'm your missing girlfriend's cousin and is going to tell her that you haven't been missing her." I said as Ron's eyes shot downward.

"Because she told me it's over between you two before she disappeared, she said it felt awkward since you're like her brother and best friend." I said as he looked up at me hopeful.

"I was going to tell her that but she was gone." He said as I nodded.

"Come on, Marcus, I will bring you to the Infirmary." Draco said as he grabbed my arm.

"Right, my eye, Bye Ron." I said over my shoulder and Ron waved.

After about 2 hours in the infirmary, I was finally allowed to go back to my dorm to rest due to my injury that Madame Promfrey healed but you know her, always has to be a worry wart.

Draco decided to walk me back to my dorm but I was barely walking in the right mind because all I can think of was what almost happened before in the classroom before Ron walked in on us.

"What is the Password?" I heard someone said and I looked up to see Lysander and Godrina smiling at me.

"Destiny." I said as the portrait swung open to reveal our common room.

"Draco, please come in." I said as I walked in and he followed.

As soon as he saw the common room, he sighed.

"Typical Gryffindors," He said as I laughed and lead him to my room.

When I finally unlocked the door, I heard him gasped. I knew he must have liked my room.

"Who knew the Gryffindor Head Boy is a secret Slytherin, I'm so proud." He said and pretended to be crying.

"Shut up," I whispered as I punched him lightly in the chest.

"Oh, you have wounded me!" he said as he walked 5 feet toward my bed and jumped in it.

"Now I die," he said as he snuck out his tongue out at me and "died".

"Get up Draco, your wrinkling my bed." I said as he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"You're more worried about your bed than your dear friend's life?" he said as I grinned and nodded.

"Tis a mutiny!" he fake roared and jumped up and tackled me to the floor and started tickling me.

I laughed and managed to roll him over and started to tickle him but he does nothing.

"Why isn't this working?" I yelled poking him in the sides.

"I'm not ticklish, idiot." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him before getting up to look at the clock.

It was 4:00pm, time sure fly by.

Then I turned my head back to see Draco staring at me.

"Follow me; I have to show you something." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room then out the common room.

As we exited, I saw Lysander and Godrina winked at me. I wonder what they are thinking.

Then he led me toward the 5th floor corridor and soon we reached a painting of a dog.

Draco reaches up and scratches it behind the ear as the painting swung opened to reveal a large room.

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful." I whispered before running in to see there was a big library and there were chairs everywhere. There was even a muggle radio.

"How did you find this place?" I said as he closed the door.

"Well I found it 4 years ago when Umbridge was here." He said as I nodded for him to continue.

Dolores Umbridge was a horrible person with horrible fashion sense she was the Headmaster here a few years ago and was known for her ways of punishment like burning words into your hand and feet.

"Well you might have known how my father was arrested after the attack on the Ministry, Well that summer was my worst, The Dark Lord crucioed my mum everyday and he made me watched." He said strained as his hands turned into fists.

"Who could ever do that to Narcissa?" I said horrified to think such a good person had an unforgivable placed on them every day.

"The Dark Lord had no heart of any living man, he made me watched to help me grow stronger before he can mark me as one of his like he did to my parents. He wanted to turn cold and heartless and evil but I couldn't be changed like my aunt Bellatrix not when I… "He stopped as I stepped closer to him to comfort him.

A few weeks ago, the Daily Prophet had published that Bellatrix was tortured to the brink of insanity like the Longbottoms and had gone insane because Voldemort had her sons killed in front of her, not before torturing them first.

He had her chained to a wall while her children were tortured until he killed them. But by then Bellatrix was gone too far and was lifeless and was nearly dead from sadness so Voldemort had manipulated her memories to change it that it was the Order that had killed them. Burning with rage, she changed and became one of Voldemort's closest servants thinking she was avenging her sons but really she was helping their murderer.

"Not when you had what?" I asked curious.

"Not when I had her waiting for me, I knew that if I changed then I will never stand a chance to be with her." He said as he let a silence tear fall from his sad grey eyes.

I wiped it with my finger before meeting his sad eyes with one of my own.

"She must be a lucky girl." I said as I thought of Mary Jane.

"I wish she can see me." He said as my heart rose, I knew I shouldn't feel happy but I was. Does that make me a bad person?

"I also stayed here all of 2 years ago to avoid everyone, even Blaise. We both were force to kill Dumbledore but he was smart enough to go see the order and they offered him protection. That was where he found Ginny." Draco said as he took a breath before continuing with his story.

"That year was the worst time of my life, I felt so worthless and stupid. The worst part was out of my family, I was the only one that was truly following the Dark Lord. I didn't find out until this summer that my parents were part of the first order, they just wasn't in the picture because to avoid suspicion. I was in hiding this summer, I went all over the world, hoping to get away from my past but I couldn't, everywhere I go the past haunted me than one day I looked in the newspaper, I found out that the girl I love was missing." He said as he places his face in his hand as I sat next to him comforting him.

"It's ok; it wasn't your fault that you were raised like that." I said rubbing his back as he looked up at me with his sad grey eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening to me, you have no idea how long, I've been waiting for someone to do that. I feel like we know each other before this summer." He said and he hugged me.

I hugged him back, I felt my heart clenched like I never wanted to let him go.

Then I looked at the clock to see it had been a 2 hours as I released him.

"We have to do to dinner." I said and got up and pulled him up and opened the portrait door.

We walked down talking the stairs about what we each like.

I found out that he loved the colors green, silver, and golden brown.

He is born on June 5 1980 and is a Gemini.

I also found out that his favorite thing that is muggle is their fish and chips.

He loves books and wants to be an Auror or Mediwizard when he graduated.

When we finally reached the Great Hall, about half of the school was already there and we parted ways as I head for the Heads table.

"Look Mione, I'm sorry for the date thing and don't sweat about it. I told Lavender that if she wanted a date with you, she has to face my bat- bogey hex first." She said quietly as I smiled.

"Thanks Ginny for that and I'm sorry for my violent earlier." I said as she just grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"You're welcome." She said as I settle down in my seat as everyone else walked into the Great Hall. I saw Seamus with burned hair next to Neville who had pink skin walking in and I'm guessing that they just came from Potion.

Then I saw Luna walking with Harry and she didn't look like her normal happy self instead she looked angry.

Then I saw Ron walking in with Pansy and they were smiling before turning toward each other and yelling.

Thank God, they scared me for a moment; I thought they came in together.

Then I saw Dumbledore walked up to the podium and the whole hall became quiet.

"Okay since the cast list has been posted but Miss Juliet would like me to tell you that she will change the entire script to give it a more modern touch and a better ending. Also she fears that some of the cast may have stage fright so she suggested that until the performance which is in 2 months near the Christmas holiday before you all will continue with the next and last project, which is Grease a muggle musical. So we will have one performer each night sing us a song and starting with our Head Boy, a Gryffindor I might add Marcus Rider!" he said as I jumped in my seat.

"But—" I started but then someone screamed.

"Come on Rider, where is your Gryffindor courage?" I turned to see Draco smirking at me.

"You're going to pay for this Draco!" I screamed as the whole hall erupted in laughter.

I slowly got up to walk to the podium.

"Also since Mr. Rider is playing a female part, he will be dress as a girl and is singing a song by a female artist." Dumbledore said as I glared at him.

"You just love embarrassing me don't you?" I said as the whole hall laughed

"No, I just have the power too." He responded wittily as I glared.

"Ok, Ginny come help me." I said as I began to walk out the hall slowly.

"Walk faster, we want to eat!" Ron and Harry screamed as I moved even slower just to annoy them but then ran out the Hall with Ginny following me.

"Okay you know what song you want to sing?" she asked.

"Yes." I said as I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay let's give everyone an eye full." She said as she started transfiguring my uniform.

She changed my trousers into a mini denim skirt and my top into a one shouldered white rocker top. My sneakers turned into silver flats.

Then she made my hair back to my normal length, added few more natural blonde highlights.

"Ok, you're ready." She said before grabbing me and rushing me out the bathroom and chased me to the front doors of the Great Hall.

Then I breathed in and walked in.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry said.

"No, I'm Marcus, her cousin." I said as he stared at me confused.

I heard buzzing everywhere; I knew almost everyone was puzzled that "Marcus" looked a lot like me as a girl.

Then I POWER walked toward the podium and grabbed the microphone.

Then I spotted Draco, he was staring at me very hard and looked confused by the way his eyes looked.

"Ok, I'm going to sing something about Him by School Gurlz, a muggle girl band.

Then the music started as I walked around awkwardly. I already knew why I was singing this song. I need to get this feeling off my heart.

_I Don't Know The First Thing About Love, __  
><em>_Haven't Really Reached That Chapter Yet, __  
><em>_But Its All The Little Things That He Does,__  
><em>_I'm About To Fall, No Safety Net,__  
><em>_Somebody Catch Me, Losing My Breath,__  
><em>_He's Got A Little Spell Worked Up On Me,__  
><em>_Baby I'm Fallin, Ginny Don't Call Him__  
><em>_They Tellin Me But There's,__Something About Him,(I Don't Know What It Is)_

I couldn't get Draco out of my head; he makes my heart beat faster than Ron ever did. Even the little things he does like flipping his hair out of his eyes, it makes my stomach flop around. He was my enemy now I'm thinking of him non-stop.

I looked at his direction as I danced and he looked at me, it felt like we were the only people in the world.

_I Can't Lie He's On My Mind,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>_Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,__  
><em>_He's Like The Star Of My Memories,__  
><em>_He Just Does Something To Me,__  
><em>_Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,__  
><em>_I Don't Know What It Is,__  
><em>_Something About Him,_

I started walking toward the tables and grabbing Girls to join me.

1st was Ginny

2nd was Luna

3rd was Pansy (who looked shocked)

4th was a Hufflepuff named Annie.

But my eyes stayed glued to Draco who was still looking at me.

_Maybe Cuz He Looks So Innocent,__  
><em>_I Just Wanna Mess Him Up A Bit,__  
><em>_They Know That I'm All Wrapped Up In It,__  
><em>_Even If I Tried I Couldn't Quit,__  
><em>_Everyone's Watching Gotta Use Caution,__  
><em>_People Wanna Chat So Aimlessly,__  
><em>_Whenever Were Talkin I'm Gettin Lost In,__  
><em>_Everything But There's,__  
><em>_Something About Him,(I Don't Know What It Is)__  
><em>

Then I knew I had to turn away before anyone notices because if they see who I'm looking at then they will know.

_I Can't Lie He's On My Mind,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>_Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,__  
><em>_He's Like The Star Of My Memories,__  
><em>_He Just Does Something To Me,__  
><em>_Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,__  
><em>_I Don't Know What It Is,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>  
>(Music)<p>

_Let me Tell You Something Quick About Him,__  
><em>_All These Other Girls Say There's Something Slick About Him,__  
><em>_(Why)__  
><em>_Cuz His Swags On A Hundred And Climbing,__  
><em>_And He's Got Me In This Mic Booth Rhyming,__  
><em>

I knew this part was right because after all he is handsome. His silver grey eyes and platinum blonde hair that makes you want to run your hand through it.

___Something About Him,__  
><em>_(I Don't Know What It Is)__  
><em>_I Can't Lie He's On My Mind,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>_Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,__  
><em>_He's Like The Star Of My Movie,__  
><em>_He Just Does Something To Me,__  
><em>_Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,__  
><em>_I Don't Know What It Is,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>_(I Don't Know What It Is)_

I started walking toward the Slytherin Table and toward him and when I got there; I look him in the eye before dragging the girls along with me back to the podium.

_I Can't Lie He's On My Mind,__  
><em>_Something About Him,__  
><em>_Somebody Like Him Is Hard To Find,__  
><em>_He's Like The Star Of My Movie,__  
><em>_He Just Does Something To Me,__  
><em>_Cant Explain It, Cant Contain It,__  
><em>_I Don't Know What It Is,___

_SOMETHING ABOUT HIM_

I sang before freezing in a mid dance, and then I heard roar of applauses.

"Thank you and I have to thank my volunteers." I said as they bowed and I took out my wand and changed back into my uniform as I sat back down and ate my food but I felt his eyes on me.

To Be Continuing…


End file.
